The Gifts of Friendship
by Lisseyelen aka Lady V
Summary: ISENGARD'S CAPTIVES! Actually not, but I think that'll catch some eyes. This takes place before that particular fic, during the winter. Sort of a Christmas fic (or any other winter hoiday). Has Legolas, an alive Echiril, and isn't complete angst! Omg


**Hey guys!  This is me in a sort of holiday cheer.  **

**"Winter Celebrations" is my Middle Earth equivalent of Christmas or Hanukah or whatever your winter holiday is.  In my mind it was Christmas, because that's what I celebrate.  And for those of you who are perhaps out-of-country, then happy winter—or summer, depending upon where you live!  **

**This is a scene from earlier in Legolas's life that includes Echiril and just sort of shows the two of them messing around a little while after that Moria thing I keep alluding to but never explain…probably because not even _I'm_ quite sure what exactly it is.  **

**Happy holidays, everyone!  **

Legolas sighed, looking out the window and at the falling snow.  He rested his head on the cold window and closed his eyes.  The first day of the Winter Celebrations and he was locked in his room due to the injuries he had received in Moria.  

There was a quiet _click_ from the door and it swung open noiselessly.  After a moment, Legolas opened his eyes and frowned.  "Who's there?" he called.  

Silence.  Legolas sat up and made to close the door, but he felt a hand on his shoulder and whipped around to see a pair of bright green eyes…laughing at him.  

"Echiril!" he shouted indignantly.  "What are you doing?!"

"Shh!" Echiril urged.  "Not so loud!"  He grinned.  "I escaped to bring holiday cheer."  He held up two bottles of wine.  "Been saving these."  

Legolas smiled gratefully and took one, unstopping it and taking a sip.  "How did you escape those two healers?" 

Echiril's eyes twinkled and a mischievous grin crossed his face.  "I asked them to please excuse me while I relieved myself of the excitement caused by their beauty."  

Legolas choked on the wine and started coughing.  "You didn't!" he managed.  

Echiril laughed.  "I did!  You've never seen such shock!  They practically ran out of the room!" 

Legolas started to laugh as well.  "I don't believe you," he chuckled.  "You hopeless oaf."  

"_Oaf?!_" Echiril cried indignantly.  "Watch who you're calling an oaf, you buffoon!" 

"Buffoon?" Legolas snorted.  "Indeed not!" 

Echiril leaned forward.  "You forget, my young prince, who is oldest—who is teacher and who is student."  

"Student no longer," Legolas retorted.  "And would you so seek to belittle our friendship?"

Echiril smiled.  "No, no, of course not."  He drew something from the side pocket of his robe.  "I got you something."  He gave the heavy parcel to his friend.  

Legolas took it and undid the tie around the silk wrapping.  It fell open to reveal a lustrous black surface.

Echiril leaned forward eagerly, eyes shining.  "Black obsidian.  The finest in Arda.  Makes the hardest arrowheads that I've ever encountered." 

"Wow," Legolas breathed.  "Thank you, Ech, my Lord."   

Echiril frowned.  "Now, me calling you by royalty is perfectly fine—but a prince calling those lower than him Lords?  Nay, my prince, do not insult me in such manner."  

Legolas raised his eyebrows at him.  "Should not even a prince honor those loyal in his service?  Should he not show his utmost gratitude?"  

"He should," Echiril responded, "but not in such a manner.  Besides," he added, winking, "what really makes you think that I'm all that loyal to you in the first place?"  

Legolas chuckled.  "Not much.  The number of times you've tried to drown me—"

"Once!" Echiril interjected quickly.  "Only once!  And that was a complete accident!  Valar, I thought your father was going to have me burnt at the stake like some assassinator!" 

"Aye, he was rather furious, wasn't he?" Legolas said thoughtfully.  

"Furious?" Echiril asked.  "Hardly.  I have faced furious before and come out unscathed.  I've faced a lot before and come out unscathed.  I _still_ have nightmares about that look he gave me when he found out what happened."  

Legolas was looking around for something, paying half-attention.  "Aye," he murmured.  

Echiril watched him curiously.  "What are you looking for, Legolas?" 

"Nothing," the prince frowned.  "Well—I mean—something, yes."  He looked rather puzzled.  "I could have _sworn_ I had your gift around here somewhere."  

Echiril cocked his head.  "You really didn't need to get me anything."  

"Well of course I did, you idiot," Legolas responded.  "You got me something, and besides, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't get you something for the Winter Celebration?" 

"Still a very true one indeed," Echiril said.  "Presents should not be what decides a friendship."  

"And they're not," Legolas said, looking up with that piercing gaze.  "Not by far.  But they are something to show a gratitude."  

"Saving me was gratitude enough."   

The room went completely silent.  It was the first time either of the two friends had mentioned their time in Moria.  

"You know—" Legolas finally started after about five minutes, then stopped, shaking his head.  

"No, what?" Echiril asked.  

"I think they've started the archery tournament," Legolas said, unable to think of anything else.  "Speaking of which—" He finally pulled out something from beneath his bed, holding it behind his back.  A pointed tip of something could be seen above his head.  "Close your eyes," he ordered.  

Echiril did so and Legolas walked over to him, taking his hands and placing the object in them, guiding them to the right spots.  The older Elf's still closed eyes widened in shock and surprise, his eyebrows rising.  "Legolas—" he whispered.  

Legolas grinned.  "Open them," he said gently.  

Echiril opened his eyes and looked upon the most beautiful bow that he had ever seen.  He looked upon the soft, white wood in wonder as he ran his hands over it, bringing it close to his face to examine the shimmering strands that ran down the weapon's strong neck.  He put a hand over his mouth in astonishment.  "Is this—" he said quickly upon seeing the very soft golden color.  

Legolas sat by him.  "'Tis mithril that has been melted with gold.  It was inlaid into the wood."   

Echiril was completely speechless.  He looked up, awe shining in his bright green eyes.  

Legolas laughed.  "You look like an elfling who has just gotten his first piece of candy!" he said in glee, thrilled that his friend has liked the gift.  

"Well—" Echiril finally said.  "It's—wow, Legolas.  Where did you get it?"    

"When I went to Lothlorien over the summer Haldir offered me it as a gift.  I told him no, but he insisted that I have it…and on the way back I realized how much it suited you."

It was true.  The golden color went beautifully with Echiril's hair and eyes, and the white wood matched his complexion. 

Echiril ran his fingers over the string.  "What is this made from?" he asked, being unable to define the material but immediately knowing that it was good.  It also had a golden luster about it.  

"Mearas hair," Legolas said quietly.  

Echiril's eyes widened in shock.  "You're kidding!" 

Legolas shook his head.  "Nope.  Galadriel owns one and loaned Haldir the hair for this bow."  

"Wow, Leg," he finally said.  "This is—amazing.  Wow.  I'm just—wow."  

"Oh, stop stuttering," Legolas scolded.  "It's not all that great, anyways.  You just like it because you're completely obsessed with archery."  

"And you're not?" Echiril responded with raised eyebrows.  

"Well—" Legolas said hesitantly.  "It's still not that great of a bow."  

Echiril picked up his yet-untouched wine bottle and uncorked it.  He held it up.  "What do you say to a toast?"

"A toast?" Legolas laughed.  "A toast to what?"

The green-eyed Elf thought for a moment.  "A toast to archery."  

"Lame," Legolas chuckled, "but it'll do."

They tipped their bottles with a tiny _clang_ and then both lowered their heads back, each taking one great gulp of the wine.  

"Your highness!" a shrill voice shrieked from the door.  The Elf in question choked violently, spilling wine all over himself as he hurriedly lowered the bottle.  His companion fared no better.  

Wiping his lips with a shaking hand, Legolas looked up to see one of the nurses, standing with an aghast expression that was very quickly turning into anger.  

"Legolas Thranduillion!" she raged.  "I am _appalled!_"  She came into the room and snatched both bottles away from the stunned males.  "You are _injured_ and _recovering_ and are _not_ to be drinking wine!"

"Ah, come off it, Inwilis," Legolas pleaded.  "I'm almost two thousand years old!  I have every right to drink wine whenever I feel like it!" 

She ignored him, turning to a cowering Echiril.  "_You!_  I heard what you said to the two healers in your room!  For _shame_, my Lord!  Off you go, now!" 

"Let us be for just a minute, Inwilis," Legolas said calmly, "then he will come."  

She sighed irritably.  "Fine," she said shortly before storming out.  

"I don't think we're still hurt that bad," Echiril said into the stunned silence.  

"Nay, though, my father could be trying to prevent a repeat of last year."  

Both Elves laughed at that and then Echiril stood.  "I should be going before Inwilis comes back and bites my head off," he chuckled.  

Legolas stood and embraced him.  "Happy Winter," he said.  

Echiril smiled.  "Same goes for you."  He winked.  "I'll be back later."

"How?"

The prince almost swore he saw a halo appear above his friend's head. 

"I shall simply carry out the threatened action!" he said mirthfully, then turned and dashed out of the room and back to his own.  

"Ai Valar!" Legolas cried, hitting his head and falling backwards onto his bed.  "Save us all!"  

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

****

****

And it's done!  Ta da!  There goes my very short little plot bunny…*waves goodbye to it*  

**I'll see all of you Isengard's Captives' readers later, and for new readers, review, please!  And I hope you all liked it!  **

**As a note to Isengard's Captives…don't really count on a new chapter being out before Christmas, okay? **

**Happy holidays!  Even though I've said it like three times now!**

**Ta!**


End file.
